Pipe fittings are typically held within an intake manifold by a “clock and lock” mounting strategy. Such a strategy typically employs snap fit features on the pipe fitting and/or the intake manifold, such that the pipe fitting is inserted into the manifold and rotated or “clocked” against the bias force of a retaining feature into engagement with the locking feature, thereby locking the pipe fitting with respect to the intake manifold.